Did you ever tell him
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Things we would never think that Jade would tell to Beck! Well a friend's help is always needed... Our awesome Bade -of course- and Cade friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Asian fusion- tike here with a new Bade story. So about the story. The idea kinda hit me one day all of the sudden so I was- why not? Write it down. So here it is **

Jade was sitting alone at the Asphalt café. After her break up with Beck she was most of the time alone. He was the only one who could handle her and now he was gone too. Jade could pretend all she wanted that she was ok without Beck. But deep inside her she missed him so much. Not that she would ever show it to him or anyone else. Being alone had a positive side. She could say and feel all she wanted without someone judging or teasing or making fun of her. She was free. Free as a bird. But also melancholic and sad. She didn't enjoy herself. She didn't even appreciate the rain anymore. In the past she adored rain. Like really she loved rain. One night she had literally dragged Beck out of his RV in the midnight to feel the rain on her skin. Some people could find it melancholic. But no. Jade West loved the way the water spilled everything, sometimes falling slow taking it's time and sometimes fast. So fast that it could ruin everything. She was like rain. She represented the rain. She could be in her good mood, and charm everyone with only one single move and she could have her bad mood and insult everyone with one single word. Usually her good mood was when she spent her time with Beck. She was his muse. That was the reason he loved her so much. But the last months Beck couldn't see her bright side anymore. It was strange because Beck was the real reason she had a bright side. Jade couldn't understand how their relationship turned from dreamy to dysfunctional. But don't they say that everything good eventually has its end? Well this was the end of their relationship. Harsh but true.

"_How could I even think it would last longer?_" Thought Jade "_Silly Jade. High school romances never last. How could I be so stupid? I mean look at him he is so cool with our current situat-"_

"Jadeyyyyy! What are you doing hereeeeeee?" Jade's thoughts were interrupted by a screaming, giggly Cat

"Cat stop screaming! You are piercing my ears!" shouted Jade and Cat sat happily next to her "Who told you to sit here? Go sit with the others" said an annoyed Jade

"But I wanna sit with you" Cat pouted

"Why. No one does" Jade was confused

"Because you're my best friend!" cheered Cat bouncing up and down

"Your best friend is Tori AND STOP BOUNCING! You're giving me a headache" shouted Jade one more time

"No Tori is a friend. YOU are my best friend. Look I've brought red velvet cakes" added Cat. Jade might never admit it but she was in love with Cat's cakes. Like seriously she loved. Not like coffee but she loved them!

"Fine you can stay" said Jade taking one cake making Cat go "YAAAAAAAYYYYY"

"So why are you sitting alone Jade? You have so many friends that love you but you prefer to sit here" Cat pointed taking a bite from her cake

"Because first I don't have so many friends that love me as you say and second I can't stand sitting with Beck. DON'T you ever dare tell him what I told you" she threatened Cat who zipped her mouth

"Why? I mean you both seem so cool after the break up like you've never dated before. Although it makes me super sad because you we're like mum and dad together"

"Like what? Anyway Cat I may be cool around him but you know I'm the best actress in this school. I wouldn't even let him get a hint of what I feel" Jade confessed to be followed by a curious Cat

"And what do you feel?" Asked Cat taking another bite of her cake

"I feel… Never mind it's not something important or that you have to care about"

"One day my brother-"

"Cat I don't want to hear a stupid story about your brother"

"LISTEN TO ME" suddenly Cat shouted

Jade's eyes widened and whispered "ok Cat chill out"

Cat's eyes were sad now "One day my brother seemed so curious. More curious than he ever is. So I asked him if everything is all right and he said yeap just.. no. Never mind it's not something important or something that you have to care about"

"So?" asked Jade because Cat had stopped talking

"Then he got an accident" Cat's eyes were full with tears "So I don't want something bad to happen to you too so tell me what it is because if you don't then maybe-"

"I'm sorry for your brother" said Jade in a low tone and then she did the most amazing thing. She hugged Cat. Cat accepted the hug speechless and murmured

"Thanks"

"It's ok" replied Jade and started eating her cake. Cat wiped her tears out of her face when Jade spoke again "I feel unwanted. Like almost three years ago. But I just can't let him know I am so… weak"

"Jade you're not weak. You are the strongest person I've ever met" admitted Cat

"Then you haven't met many" Jade gave Cat a look and then turned to her food

"Jade I don't want to make you angry or anything and please promise me you won't shout but from what we all could see Beck was the only one giving in this relationship" said Cat closing her eyes, ready to get a punch from Jade. But she didn't. So she only opened her eyes to see a hurt Jade.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean he always seemed so in love and all things and I don't say you were not in love, you were almost three years together how could you not be in love? What I wanna say is that maybe he thought you didn't love him anymore because you didn't show it so much!" Cat saw Jade's face turn from thoughtful to disappointed and made a squeak "Jade I didn't want to hurt you"

"No it's ok. I just… Can we please continue this conversation in a place with… well no people?" asked Jade making Cat nod.

"We can go to your favorite place" whispered Cat giggling

"You know where it is?" asked a surprised Jade

"Of course silly! You spent your time almost every day there" pointed Cat while getting up and making Jade a sign to follow her. Jade got up but before following Cat she looked at her "friends". First Tori then Robbie, . Was that fear in their eyes? Yes and it was so strong it made Jade roll her eyes. Was that a smirk she saw in Beck's face? Nahhh it must have been her imagination. Soon Jade got into the school and saw Cat get into her favorite place. Yeah seemed that this little red head knew her really well. So she took a deep breath and got into the janitor's closet locking the door. That's when the first bell rang.

"Cat you should better go to class" Jade whispered

"No I don't want to go" giggled Cat

"Cat you never miss class. And you always want to go"

"Not today. Today we're going to sit here" said Cat determined

"Okay. But if they punish you later it won't be my fault" Jade gave up and sat on the floor. Cat moved next to her which made Jade roll her eyes a little bit.

"You never get punished" said Cat after a moment

"Because they know that if I get punished they will be dead" Jade pointed the obvious but Cat just giggled

"One day my brother threatened his doctors that if the touch him they will end dead" Jade smirked thinking that Cat's brother had some guts…. Or probably he was just crazy, but she didn't interrupt Cat because of her previous outburst but Cat never continued

"And?" Jade asked confused

"They didn't" said Cat simply only to make Jade more confused

"Ok whatever…"

"What I wanna say is that you are the same with my brother"

"You are comparing me with your crazy brother?" asked an angry and annoyed Jade

"No I just mean that you may look scary and threaten people or humiliate them but you will never do something that bad to them. You're not that person. You are a good person Jade" admitted Cat

"You are the only one who believes that" Jade whispered

"You are wrong. But I really wanna know about you and Beck you know?" Cat pouted and Jade took a deep breath

"What do you wanna know?" asked Jade in a low tone and Cat looked her in the eyes

"Did you ever tell him you love him?"

The answer was not difficult. Jade knew exactly what to say. Nonetheless it took her some time to answer. Because if she answered Cat the way she would answer now she wouldn't be the same in her eyes again.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Please review to let me know so then I can update soon. Okay? Byeee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me Asian fusion-tike. Again. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and favorites,follows etc! Ok so this is the second chapter. We're going to learn Jade's answer. Yayyy. Ok here you go.**

"So?" asked a curious Cat. Jade took a deep breath and finally answered

"About a million times" she said and while Cat's face started to lighten up she frowned "never in front of him" Cat seemed confused now

"What do you mean never in front of him?"

"I mean I never told him I love him face to face or out loud" said Jade slowly while her mind traveled in the past

"I don't understand" admitted Cat and got a smirk from Jade

"Let's see how can I explain you? Umm I always told him I love him when he was asleep" said Jade blushing a little bit

"And how many times did that happen?" asked Cat getting into the point

"Well… you can say it happened almost every night" confessed Jade now lost in her memories

_*Flashback*_

_Jade was in Beck's arms. She could fell his breath, and the movement his chest made was slow which made her feel relaxed. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie they were watching but Jade didn't mind. She looked at his peaceful face and observed his beautiful features. God how could a guy like this love a freak like her? These thoughts always accompanied her when Beck was asleep. She caressed his cheek and gave him a small kiss._

"_I love you Beck Oliver. I always will. You're my everything you know? Dream of me love" said Jade and felt Beck move a little bit. Could he be awake? Jade could feel his grip as loose as before, his breath as slow as a minute ago. No he couldn't be awake. On the other hand he was an excellent actor. Jade decided to leave it pass. If he had heard her tomorrow he would mention no? Jade fell asleep in Beck's arms not sure of what was going to happen in the morning. When the alarm clock started –literally- shouting, Jade threw it on the floor only to see she was alone in bed._

"_Beck?" she asked and saw her boyfriend sipping his coffee_

"_Good morning" he said kissing the top of her head. He seemed the same. Maybe he didn't hear her say she loved him._

"_Morning" she replied and smirked when he gave her a cup of coffee._

_*End of flashback* _

"Why where you so afraid to tell him you loved him?" Jade heard Cat asking in a sad tone

"Because I didn't want him to take me for granted. To take our relationship for granted. I wanted him to fight for us ever single second and not complacent like it happens in every other relationship. Because that's what happens in the end. That's why we lasted almost three years together. But then it seems that either Beck got tired of all this fighting for our relationship or the last months I got even grumpier than I usually was. Or both I don't know" replied Jade "Not that Beck didn't know I loved him. I mean we were together almost three years. Who stays in a relationship for that long if there's no love?" she added waiting for Cat to agree with her but then Cat said something unexpected

"This is not an excuse" That made Jade pissed and confused at the same time

"How did YOU turn so wise all of the sudden?"

"Sorry" replied Cat ready to cry

"Oh no Cat please don't cry. You are right this is not an excuse but I can't do anything right now to fix it"

"But you still love him" pointed Cat whipping the tears from her eyes

"I do but I don't want to go back to him"

"But why?"

"Because we're going back to the same. What if he gets tired again and he breaks up with me one more time? I won't handle it"

"No he won't" argued Cat

"You don't know it" pointed Jade

"I think that you must let him know" said Cat after a second of silence

"Huh? Know what?"

"That you loved him. Let him know. Even if it's too late. You don't have anything to lose"

"Oh I have, believe me. You want me to go there and humiliate myself" Jade was now sure that Cat went nuts

"No you won't. You'll make yourself clear" said Cat

"I really don't know. I don't think it's a good idea. Not that I say you're stupid Cat nothing like that" Jade tried to explain but then she saw Cat with a huge smile and asked "Why are you smiling?" Cat didn't reply, she only looked at the door. There were Andre, Robbie, Tori and Beck looking at them from the little window the door had. Jade got up, unlocked the door and asked "WHAT?"

"W-w-we just wanted to know if everything is ok" said Vega making Jade's eyes roll and slam the door in their faces. That made Cat giggle.

"Are they gone?" asked Jade only to get a negative nod and a giggly look from Cat. Then Jade turned and gave them her most scary death glare which made them disappear in less than 2 seconds. _"I have to admit it"_ she thought _"It was pretty scary" _and praised herself

"What class do we have now?" asked Cat all of the sudden

"Ummm" Jade took her phone out to see the hour. Two hours had passed "Sikowitz" she said and Cat cheered loudly.

"So are we going?" asked Cat with a look full of expectation. Jade didn't really want to go but she couldn't really resist Cat's look so she agreed

"YAYYYYY" Cat shouted and got out of the janitor's closet hopping up and down. Jade got out to and went to her locker to take her notebook. She saw with the corner of her eye Beck looking at her and starting walking towards her.

"_Oh no…"_ she thought _"He wants chity chat"_

"Hey" she heard him say but she replied with a sharp

"What?" He didn't mind her tone so he went on

"What were you talking with Cat about?"

"And why exactly do YOU care?" she replied

"Just asking" he said smiling

"Don't" was the only thing she managed to say and she tried to put some books in order. She didn't look at him. There was silence. _"He left"_ thought Jade

"_Tell him that you loved him. Let him know. Even if it's too late. You don't have anything to lose" _Cat's words came to her mind.

"Beck" she said in a low tone

"Yes?" he scared her. He hadn't moved a leg.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" Jade started shouting

"You were the one that said my name" he smirked

Jade took a deep breath and looked down at the floor

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked patiently. By the time she managed to open her mouth the bell rang.

"_No don't hesitate. It's now or never_" she thought and seeing Beck starting to leave she said

"You know I loved you when we were together right?" she saw him turn to look at her, caching her eyes.

"I- what?" he seemed confused. "_Damn you Beck Oliver. You want to destroy me" _Jade cursed under her breath.

"You know it right? That I loved you back then" she replied once more

"I don't know. Did you?" Beck finally replied

"You should have known that" said Jade looking in his eyes "You were everything to me" she added and started walking to class

"What about know?" his words stopped her. She turned around to look at him and answered

"I still do. But don't think that this changes anything" she admitted and took off. She would be late for class. Not that she cared. She just wanted to go away from him and the smirk he had on his face. Stupid Beck Oliver. You enjoy it too much.

**So what do ya think? Please review to let me know if you love it or not. I hope you do. So review so then I can update and give you a little bit more of my Bade-world. Later guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this is the third chapter. Thanks for the reads and your reviews you're all so sweet!so… here you go! Enjoy**

Jade entered Sikowitz class but of course he hadn't arrived yet. She saw Cat waving at her and calling her to sit with her. And she didn't refuse. When she sat Cat giggled and looked at her

"I told him" admitted Jade and Cat cheered clapping her hands.

"I knew it" she said and hugged Jade only to be interrupted by her loud "NOOOOO" but she started laughing instead of her usual pout or cry. Jade started smirking too when Sikowitz finally came to take his seat with his daily coconut in his hands.

"So" Sikowitz started with a serious look "this is my last coconut" he started crying making everyone smirk and Jade roll her eyes and sigh "my last wonderful, incredible coconut full of this tasty, magical coconut milk-"

"Sikowitz get serious. It's not the end of the world" Jade interrupted him

"Really Jade? Then what would you do if someone stepped on your scissors?"

"I would rip their face off "she admitted with a sad look on her face

"WELL THEN DON'T JUDGE ME" he shouted making everyone hop on their seats. Suddenly the door opened and Beck came in the class

"I'm sorry I'm late but- OUCHHH Sikowitz!" he said when the coconut hit him on the head making everyone laugh hard. Jade only smirked and looked down at the floor. When Beck sat on his seat Sikowitz started talking again.

"Today we're going to make a drive by acting challenge with only two persons. Hmmm let's see… Cat on the stage" he shouted making Cat giggle. She looked at Jade who smirked at her and got on the stage with a huge grin "and… Robbie. Get on the stage too" everyone got shocked. Sikowitz usually not to say always selected Beck. Nonetheless Robbie got to the stage and Sikowitz explained what they had to do

"Cat you are a girl with anger issues. Robbie you are a shy and clumsy guy who bumps into the girl. Action" he stepped off the stage and Robbie started walking toward Cat accidentally bumping her.

"Watch where you're going freak" Cat shouted in a loud voice

"Umm I'm very sorry Miss" replied Robbie looking down at the floor

"Call me Miss again and you'll find yourself in a ditch"

"I'm v-v-very sorry Miss. I mean I'm sorry" he replied and seemed like he would pee his pants

"What's with the stutter geek?" she sounded so arrogant that the students exchanged surprised looks

"I-i-i-it's n-n-nothing" Robbie stuttered playing along

"Ughhhh you're killing meeeee" shouted Cat and hit a chair with her foot

"I don't mean to u-u-upset you"

"Nice work achieving it moron" she shouted and took a bottle throwing it in the other side of the classroom making everyone panic and Jade laugh.

"AAAND SCENE" shouted Sikowitz making Cat's furious face turn to her usual giggly and Robbie's frightened look to entertained "Amazing you both. Well done" he clapped so did the rest of the class. Cat started bouncing and gave Robbie a hug who returned it eagerly "Ok off stage now" Cat hopped and before sitting on her seat she high fived Jade. Tori looked kinda jealous but she didn't mention anything. The rest of the remaining hour Sikowitz gave tips for good acting as he named it. But Jade couldn't hear him. He was like a mosquito in her ears. He made her dizzy, exhausted and angry. When finally the bell rang Jade got up from her seat and Cat followed her.

"Cat stop following my like a dog" Jade complained

"Oh ok can I follow you like a cat?" she said and started laughing hysterically causing bigger headache to Jade

"Cat's don't follow people. They go on their own" Jade pointed only to be interrupted by Cat

"I do" she said grinning

"Yeah, I can see" Jade's comment made Cat laugh again

"Since when are you two so good friends?" they both heard a voice.

"Vega" said Jade "Why do you care?"

"Well it's unexpected and sudden" pointed Tori

"Deal with it" snapped Jade which made Cat smile "Stop smiling" Jade ordered Cat but made her smile wider. Jade sighed and went to her locker. She saw Tori speaking to Cat and Cat frowning. But soon her frown turned into cry and a loud

"You are so wrong and bad Toriiiiiii" and then she saw Cat coming towards her and standing next to her locker still crying

"Cat?" Jade lifted Cat's chin to look at her face "What did she say?"

"She said that you don't really love me" said Cat sobbing a little. That made Jade furious. But she didn't show it. She only hugged Cat to calm her down and gave a simple look at Tori who seemed too guilty to come by Cat's side.

"Come on Kitty Cat let's go to your next class" said Jade after a minute whipping the tears from Cat's face. When they passed from Tori's side, Tori tried to apologize but Cat didn't even look at her "Look Cat. Don't be mad at Tori. She just says what she sees. She doesn't see what you see. And I don't blame her. Because it was my choice to keep everyone away from me. So I want you to go and apologize to her after our class. Ok?"

"KK" said Cat simply. Jade couldn't see Cat sad so for the rest of the hour she tried to cheer her up.

"So what happened with Beck?" asked Cat all of a sudden

"Pretty much nothing. I told him I love him. And that I still do" Cat squeaked but Jade interrupted her "Of course I made clear that nothing will change"

"Ugh Jade one step forward one step back" Cat complained making Jade smirk "You should tell him more. You can tell him things that you loved and still love about him"

"No Cat. That's it. I told him what I had to do. No more I love you quotes"

"What do you loved and love about him?" Cat insisted and Jade sighed.

"Uhhh his hair" Jade admitted with a small smile. She could remember all the times she kissed Beck wrapping her arms around his neck and then touching his soft, gorgeous hear. And every time she sat on his lap with her arm around his shoulder so she could play with his hair. Or the way his hair looked awesome even when they were wet. Whether it was after a swim in the beach of after his bath. Oh God she loved their scent after his bath. She could swear it was one the best scents she had ever smelled.

"Hello? Earth calling Jade West" Jade heard Cat giggle and shook her head to take Beck's memory out of her mind. It was when the teacher came in and made the students stop talking.

"Go" whispered Jade to Cat after the class and when Cat went to Tori Jade went to her locker. But she could hear everything Cat said.

"Hi Tori. I came to apologize" said Cat

"Why? I was mean to you. I should be the one to apologize" Tori sounded surprised

"Jadey said I should. Anyway sorry and bye" Cat walked towards Jade

"Cat go sit with the guys" Jade told Cat

"What about you?" she asked sad

"I'm ok. Look I will wait for you to go home together ok?"

"Yay! Bye Jadeyyyy" she waved and fell to Robbie's hug. Jade felt a smile on her face and tried to quickly hide it but she couldn't really

"Finally the world sees your smile" she heard a voice. Beck's voice.

"Rare thing huh?" she faked an excited face

"Sure thing" he replied with a grin on his face "You know… It's good that you found a friend" he added after a second

"Please Oliver don't start lecturing me about how important friends are to a person's life" she rolled her eyes

"But it's true. After… you know our break up you've been so lonely" he pointed out

"Exactly what I always wanted" she said making him shake his head

"I don't believe that but I don't want to fight with you right now"

"We're not fighting" she said in a low tone

"I know. And I'm glad about it. It was about time don't you think so?" he came closer to her

"Yeah. Peace and quiet. Exactly what you wanted" she whispered

"Excuse me? Did I hear well? You didn't you want some peace and quiet too?" he asked confused

"When did you ever see me quiet? When did I ever choose peace to war? Beck it seems that you really don't know me after all. This is me. This is my character. I'm shouting, I'm insulting, I'm getting angry and if you even give me I don't know three years break after that I will still be the same. I'm sorry if you can't handle with it anymore but I won't change. I never will. I'm always gonna be the same rude and scary girl. Name it as you want" she said almost without a breath leaving him staring at her confused

"But- but you told me you loved me and that you still do. You were being nice to me. You have already changed" he exclaimed

"The fact that I confessed you something that you should have already known doesn't count" she responded quickly "you always say that you know me good etc but I see you don't"

"I'm sorry Jade. Please don't consider it a fight. And ok I may be stupid for not understanding you love me but I just… you never told me. I always told you that I loved you but you never did. Actually you were the one that wanted to hear me say I love you"

"No I just knew you liked to say it. I wouldn't care if you didn't. I knew you loved me. But I also knew that it's important for you to say it. To me, to the world" she whispered "Right Oliver?" she asked in the end with a small smile

"You really do know me well" he blushed a little "I'm sorry again. I really don't want to fight with you"

"I don't consider it as a fight" she smiled a little to reassure him

"I really missed your smile" he said looking at the floor "and guess what" he added now looking in her eyes

"Enlighten me" she said looking in his eyes too

"I missed you. Being my girlfriend and all and before you say something, because I see the let-me-remind-you-that-you-broke-up-with-me look, I know I ended our thing. I just want you to know that these almost three years were like the best of my life" he admitted. Jade turned to look at him put his hand through his hair and that made her smile "What?" he asked curious

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" she said without thinking and without a second word she quickly took off for her last class. God Cat was going to destroy her. Or maybe save her….

**The endddd…. Hope you liked it. Yes/no review so you can let me know! Thank you all again. Later readersss! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Awwwwww guys you are incredible! Thank you for all your amazing reviews and favorites! You make me really happy! So I was thinking about ending this story in chapter 5 which means like the next (and last) chapter. What do you guys think? I'm not sure yet so I would love to see your opinion. Ok enough talking. Time for reading! Here you go!**

This game continued the whole week. Cat was asking Jade things she loved about Beck and then Jade was telling them to Beck. First his hands. She loved the way he touched her. She loved the way he wrapped his arms around her waist or in order to move a curl from her face or to lift her chin to see in her eyes. She loved the way his hands moved to her hips or her shoulders to calm her down. She admired the fact that his hands were capable of fixing a car but also touch hers with the softest movement. She loved the way his hands travelled all over her body giving her chills down her spine. The most entertaining part was his face when Jade told him. It was two days after her confession that she loved him. Jade was sitting in the class. She had come way early that day. So had Beck. So when he got into the classroom he saw Jade sitting alone and a grin formed on his face.

"Good morning" he said taking the seat next to her. A classroom full of empty seats and he decided to seat next to her. Jade almost smirked "How are you today?" he asked smiling

"Trying to survive another horrible day" she said with her face now serious remembering the morning fight with her father.

"Your father?" he guessed and put a hand on Jade's shoulder. She looked at his hand and after a second thought she took it in her hands

"Yeah" she said caressing his hand with her thumb. His hands were as soft as she remembered them. When she lifted her head she saw him looking at her with a nostalgic gaze

"I miss that you know" he suddenly said

"Me too. Your hands around me always holding me tight" she admitted and then saw Beck's face. It was… well full of expectation and happiness. He was like a little kid who just had been told that they would give him free candy for two months. It made Jade both smile but also feel unsure.

"I know" he suddenly said

"What?"

"Probably now you're thinking that this doesn't change anything because I was the one who broke up with you and you won't give me the satisfaction to come back. Am I right?" he guessed

"Pretty much" she said and the stupid bell rang ruining their conversation

"It's ok. I understand you" he said before their friends got in the classroom. Cat gave Jade a wicked smile so did Andre to Beck. Probably Beck had told Andre the whole situation with Jade's confessions and he was playing along. Cat sat next to Jade and whispered

"How is it going?"

"Fine" replied Jade quickly

"Tell me about it" Cat insisted

"Later" whispered Jade because she saw Beck looking at them. At lunch Cat sat with Jade with a look full of expectation

"So?" she asked eating her red velvet cake. Jade then explained to her what had happened and seeing Cat with a huge grin on her face she said

"Why are you grinning?"

"Cause it's obvious" Cat replied

"What is obvious?"

"That he still cares about you. And that he loves you"

"He never said something like that. Even when I told him that I love him he said that he missed me or something like that. I know it's not the same like earlier. At least for him" Jade took a bite of her burrito

"Jade are you kidding me? Can't you see how much he wants you back?" Cat asked in an exasperated tone

"No. I can't" Jade replied before shrugging

"Jade. You complain saying that you know him and that he is the one that clearly doesn't know you well but seriously you are the one that can't understand a thing about Beck. How can you not see the way he looks at you or the way he smiles when you make a bitter comment? How can you not see his face lighten up whenever you are around? How do you actually dare to say you know him by hand when you are that blind?" Cat was now furious

"Cat calm down" Jade looked uncomfortably around

"No I can't Jade. He loves you so much"

"If he did, he would have opened that stupid door" Jade hissed

"I know. Jade I don't blame you for everything. You both made mistakes. But please open your eyes. Or else you won't have Beck back. I assure you that" said Cat in a low voice. Jade looked at her weirdly

"Cat?" she asked unsure

"Yeah?" Cat said

"Don't get it wrong. But… how do you have that much experience?" Jade prepared herself for Cat's usual "What-that-supposed-to-mean" but Cat only smiled at her

"Jade I know I give the impression of the dumb one but I'm not that silly as I make everyone believe. I know things. I observe what happens around me. I see how everyone acts. I may have many insecurities and blind moments or silly thoughts but I'm a girl like all the others" Cat explained

"Then why do you give the impression of the dumb one when you're not?"

"Why do you Jade give the impression of the scary one?" asked Cat

"I asked first" sighed Jade

"Well I want everyone to love me as much I love them too. I wanna be cute and being taken care of. I want to be everyone's friend. Even the ones who don't like me"

"That's the way I have to get everyone distracted so that no one sees my vulnerable side" Jade admitted

"Exactly. Everybody has a reason for their behavior" Cat added

"Cat?" Jade asked one more time

"Huh?"

"Thank you" said Jade

"It's nothing Jadey" responded Cat and continued eating her cake. Jade started eating her burrito when her eyes met Beck's. He was looking at her. And he didn't take his eyes away from hers.

The next thing Jade admitted she loved about Beck was his looseness. He seemed so cool all the time. He was the exact opposite from her. She was always the angry, overreacting girl, she took everything for granted even if it was a simple joke. He laughed all the time. She hardly laughed. Beck made her laugh the most. The first time he had made her laugh like really laugh -not just the simple smirk she used to give to everyone- was the first days they started being a couple.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a very sunny day. It was so hot they couldn't even breathe and Jade was really pissed._

"_I hate it when it's so hot. Ughhh" Jade shouted irritated. They had driven to the beach and they were outside Beck's RV with cold waters in their hands "Even the sea is hot. Nothing to cool off"_

"_Jade stop complaining it's summer" Beck said sweat flowing from his forehead_

"_I want a hail storm. A big hail storm so that this irritating sun goes away" she shouted" Bring me a hail storm Beck. I want a hail storm" she shouted making Beck sigh. He was looking at her like she was crazy. But he couldn't do anything else so he began shouting._

"_Hey you WEATHERRRRR. Are you nuts? You wanna kill us with all this sun? My amazing girlfriend wants a hail storm so hail storm should it be! Do you hear me?" he faced the sky and then saw Jade smirking. Only smirking. But it was enough for him for the moment. _

"_Did he listen to you? Maybe you didn't shout enough" she teased him but it was clear that she was entertained_

"_I guess we'll see in a minute" he said sarcastically. The funny thing in this case was that after a minute it started raining and thundering. Jade looked surprised at Beck only to see his shocked face. And then Jade started laughing. Like laughing hard. She couldn't hold herself neither could Beck._

"_You brought a hail storm out of a sunny day" she laughed loud again. By this time they were both wet. They could see people running to prevent themselves from the rain and the thunders but Beck and Jade sat there laughing. Jade loved rain so much that she lifted her face to the sky so the rain could flow on her face. Then she started laughing one more time. It was the first time Beck saw Jade laugh so much. She then hugged him hard and he span her around then kissed her on the mouth._

"_Thank you" she said making him laugh_

"_Anything for my girl. Even if that means to change the weather" he pointed kissing her one more time. They sat there Jade in Beck's arms enjoying the cool breeze for a moment "Jade I don't wanna break our moment but we should really get inside the RV. The thunders are getting heavier"_

"_Ok" she replied and they got in the truck. Beck in driver's seat and Jade in passenger's seat. When they arrived outside Beck's house they got in the RV and took a quick shower before ordering pizza and watching TV. Jade was once again in Beck's arms when she whispered in his ear_

"_Today was one of the funniest days in my life"_

"_I'm glad I was with you then" he replied kissing Jade's head_

"_Can you please tell me how you did it?" she pouted_

"_Can you keep a secret?" he whispered making Jade smirk and nod "I'm a magician" he revealed and Jade gave him a light punch on the arm._

"_You're a liar" she pointed and Beck's face suddenly turned to sad_

"_See that's why I didn't want to tell you at first" he faked a hurt tone making Jade giggle_

"_You are crazy" she admitted_

"_For you? Yes" he replied_

"_And sappy too" she added laughing_

"_Probably. But you love it" he teased her_

"_Probably" she replied getting more comfortable in his arms_

_*End of flashback*_

"Hey Jadeyyy I think that it's time to admit you love him in public" said Cat making Jade spill the water she started drinking. She was at Cat's house, Cat had convinced her to have a sleepover.

"Are you nuts? I hardly manage to tell him all I love about him. In public? No way"

"It's not necessary to tell, tell. You can sing it if you want. You know in the end of the week we have the Full Moon Jam. What do ya think?" asked Cat expectantly

"And what song should I sing?" wondered Jade. The whole night they were searching the perfect song when they found it. It had the perfect meaning. It represented the pure truth. Soon the news that Jade West was going to sing at the Full Moon Jam spread in Hollywood arts. Everybody started asking Jade what song she would sing but she never told them. Not that she would tell them even if it wasn't for Beck. Speaking of whom, he seemed pretty curious about the song election too. Jade was seating with Cat in the Asphalt Cafe when Beck came and sat with them. Jade lifted her gaze from her food to Beck who smiled lightly.

"Hey Jade" he waved

"What are you doing?" she asked while Cat giggled

"I'm sitting… I guess" he sounded confused

"Don't" she forbid him. Not that he listened to her.

"And the exact reason is…..?"

"The others will come too" she explained

"So what? We are all friends" he pointed

"No they hate me" she complained

"That's not true. Actually a while ago we were talking about how much we missed you" we said causing Jade a fake smile

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically and then she saw Robbie, Andre and Tori sit with them. She only looked at them. She didn't say anything.

"So Jade we heard that you're going to sing in the Full Moon Jam" started Tori "Have you chosen the song?"

"Of course I have. What question is that?"

"So you don't want me to write you a new song? Your song actually?" Andre sounded hurt

"No Andre thanks. I have already found one. But I'm sure you will have to work with Vega here on her new song" said Jade sarcastically

"How did you know I will ask Andre to write me a song?" asked Tori surprised

"That's what you always do. So later you can sing it like crazy and claim it's yours and nobody else's" Jade fake smiled causing Cat and Robbie to giggle and Beck to smirk. On the other hand Andre seemed pleased "It's ok Tori don't get angry. Andre wants to write your song so occasion closed"

"You do?" pouted Tori and Andre gave her a big smile

"Of course I do" he said and made Tori smile

"Yayyyyyy" faked Jade making Beck laugh out loud "Something funny?" she asked

"You" he said and then asked her "So you're not going to tell us what you're gonna sing?"

"No. The only thing I can say is that I will kick ass" she then locked her mouth and threw the 'key' away

"You always kick ass" admitted Beck making Jade go speechless

"You just left THE Jade West without a wo-o-ord" sang Robbie

"Shut up" whispered Jade trying hard not to smile

Or she would kick ass or she would be humiliated in front of… well the whole school. She preferred the first one but it didn't depend only on her. She just wished that everything would be ok. Jade could feel Beck's glare still on her face. He seemed kinda disappointed.

"_That's how life is"_ thought Jade looking at Cat who was now giggling. She had seen Beck's steady look too. Well Beck Oliver couldn't even imagine what would happen in a couple of days.

**Soooo this is it. I hope you liked it! So review to tell me your opinion. Once again thank you all for your support and love. So... see ya next time! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you amazing readers/reviewers/followers thank you for all your support and love. This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you like it and this will be your last reviews in this story so may they be lotsssssssss hahah. So here you go.**

FULL MOON JAM

"Jadeyyy please breathe" begged Cat

"I try to. This is too much Cat. I really can't do it" Jade tried to take a deep breath while her heart was beating fast

"You are strong and fearless. You are Jade West! You are unstoppable" Cat tried to encourage her

"Also JADE WEST never does things like that" Jade almost shouted

"Well this is an exception" Cat smiled seeing her friend so nervous

"Girls are you ready?" they heard Andre approach them and then stop "Wow Jade. You're… gorgeous is not enough" he blinked

"Thanks Andre. Please tell you didn't tell him anything" begged Jade

"No nothing. I didn't even tell him I play music for you" Andre reassured her "But get ready because it's our turn" he added making Jade more nervous

"Ok. Everything is gonna be ok" Jade murmured. Andre gave her a quick hug which Jade accepted because she was wayyyy nervous and she couldn't punch him and then he moved to his position. Jade saw Beck's face changing to shock when he saw his best friend on the stage. He knew it was Jade's turn to sing. Andre gave him a simple smile but nothing else.

"OUR NEXT PERFORMANCE FOR TODAY IS THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG. PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE JADE WEST" Jade heard Lane say and Cat squeezed her hand

"Come on Jade it's our turn" She said and took her place in the vocals. Jade took a deep breath and while hearing the crowd cheering she walked with her head high to the stage. She could see the surprised looks of the audience, she could hear the whistles.

"_Yeah look at me idiots"_ she thought but she couldn't really blame them. She was different that day. Not the Jade everyone used to see. The Jade in black with full make up on her face and colorful extensions in her hair. That day she had made a change. Her curly hair were straight without extensions but they were really shinny. She didn't wear black. Instead she wore red. A red sort dress with black high heels. Her makeup on her eyes was simple and the red lipstick on her mouth matched with the dress. It was a different Jade. She could hear the whispers in her ears

"Cool" "Sexy" "Hot" "Outstanding". Even her teachers were surprised. Sikowitz had spilled his coconut milk –that made Jade smirk- and Lane had his mouth open. After standing in front of the microphone she started speaking.

"Hello. I'm Jade West which you probably already know and if you don't then either you are crazy or fucking stupid" she said making everyone laugh. Typical Jade "So as you see I decided to sing a song today not because I woke up one day and said- Hey let's sing a song it will be fun" she faked a happy voice and then got serious again " No. It's not like that. I have a reason. So today much to your fun you'll see a new Jade. Yayyyy" she faked a smile "So I'd better start singing" She took a deep breath and after looking at Cat from a brief second she said "This song is dedicated to a person I lost and I would really love to have him back. And if you're so stupid to understand yes it's Beck" she added after a second rolling her eyes. She saw Tori, Robbie and Trina smirk but Beck looked surprised. The music of Jordin'S Spark Battlefield started and Jade grabbed the microphone.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

Jade closed her eyes as she sang the first lyrics of the song and the crowd cheered

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

Jade Cat and the other girls in the vocals put their hands behind their backs

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

She sang the chorus looking at Beck and then closed her eyes again. She couldn't face him for so long. His face was serious and didn't show any emotion.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like  
_  
_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
_

She sang the part with Cat with her giving her a small smile and then continued alone again with the chorus.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  


_I guess you better go and get your armor _She sang looking at Beck  
_(Get your armor)_ Cat sang after Jade  
_Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like_

She sang looking directly in Beck's eyes. She wanted to cry and run into his hug and kiss him but she couldn't. She had to let him know properly. She wanted to be strong.

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
  
_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)_

She sang in a high voice making everyone cheer louder. Then she understood that the crowd was singing with her. They liked it but she didn't care about them. She cared about him.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_ _  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor_

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

When the song ended Jade saw everyone stand up from their seats and clap loudly. She heard many whistles and she turned to look at Cat. She looked fabulous in her black dress and her red hair. They had made a compromise the two of them. Jade because of her black hair she had to wear red and Cat because of her red hair had to wear black. She was so beautiful and happy too. When she caught Jade's eye she started giggling and clapping for her. So did Jade for Cat. She clapped for her because she was amazing at her vocals, because she helped her like nobody would and because she was her best friend. When she turned to the audience she felt like they were clapping louder and only then saw that Beck had grabbed a microphone from one of the other girls in the vocals and was opposite her.

"Why?" he asked. She knew what he meant. Why give him another chance, why then after all that time. The crowd was silent.

"Because I love you" she said after taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes. "_Say you love me say you love me" _she thought. She lost herself in his eyes waiting for his response

"Well sucks for you Jade" he said leaving her and the audience speechless.

"_That's it. Humiliation. He chose to humiliate me. I lost him. I lost my chance"_ thought Jade lowering her head and turning her eyes to the ground

"Because I love you more" continued Beck after a second.

"_Yeah Oliver humiliate me more make me feel- WHAT? Did he say that he loves me?"_Jade lifted her eyes to see Beck smiling at her and the audience shouting like crazy. And then it hit her.

"_He loves me" _she thought and started laughing. The first time after the accident with the weather change that she laughed so hard

"You're going to pay for this Oliver" she said still laughing

"Yeah I bet I will" he said and going towards her he kissed her hard on the mouth lifting her from the ground. And while they were enjoying their kiss they heard a shriek that killed their ears. It was Cat you was screaming out of joy. She ran to them and hugged them as hard as she could while shouting " YAYYYYYYY oh my goddd this is amazing congatz guysssss"

"Cat stop screaming in my ear with your microphone on" said Jade but she couldn't be mad at her. Not at her. It was one of the most amazing days in her life. She couldn't even be mad at Tori. The girl who Beck tried to kiss. No not even at her. She felt her friends Andre Robbie and Tori come around them and hug them too like Cat did. But she couldn't reject them. She hated hugs but she just couldn't reject them. She was happy. She had Beck with her. Her life was back to normal.

"I love you so much" she said to Beck one more time making him smile and kiss her again. The Full moon jam participants continued their showcases giving the audience a good show. But Beck and Jade couldn't stay there anymore. Instead they decided to go home aka Beck's RV. As far as Beck closed the door he put his hands on Jade's hips and started kissing her making her laugh

"Heated much?" she asked in a mocking tone. Beck stopped kissing her for a second and then with his both hands he cupped Jade's face and spoke

"Do you have ANY idea of how hot you are right now? I don't even know how I handle myself"

"Easy Oliver" Jade teased him making him laugh. They stayed on the bed cuddled, the one in the other's hands again.

"Thank you" said Beck after a few moments of silence

"For what?" asked Jade

"For taking me back. For loving me. For forgiving me and for singing to me"

"Quite a big list but actually you shouldn't really thank me. You really should thank Cat. She was the one that stood by my side, and gave the idea of the song and surprisingly she was the one who reasoned me every time I went like- Oh yeah ok he loves me so what? Is that love? Leaving me alone? - and then she was like –Jade open your eyes he still loves you. You should find a way to accept it- and blah blah blah"

"I gotta love Cat" admitted Beck kissing Jade's temple

"Oh yes you should. She helped me so much with the whole situation. She was my friend… My best friend actually" admitted Jade after a second and even though she couldn't see it she could feel the bright smirk that formed in Beck's face "Yes yes The Jade West just admitted she has a best friend. Deal with it"

"I thought I was your best friend" said Beck with a smile

"You are my second best friend" Jade teased him

"Okay then. I think I can deal with it"

The next day Jade and Beck came into Hollywood Arts holding hands. There were some smiles from the students and whispers too. Some girls looked at Jade with their classic arrogant looks but Jade couldn't care less. Although she saw some girls gazing at Beck and flirting with him she just rolled her eyes.

"Back to normal huh?" asked Beck after kissing her temple.

"Well… that's our thing I guess" she sighed making Beck laugh

"Don't worry. I 'm not gonna leave you alone again" he promised

"You better don't" she threatened him and they started talking with their friends. Beck kissed Cat's cheek making her squeak

"What was that for?" she asked giggling

"For your help" he said winking at her and making her smile widely

"Hey guys we are all so happy that you are together again" Andre said and getting a smirk from Jade and a wide smile from Beck he changed the subject about a new song he was about to write. Beck had his arm around Jade's waist and she had her head on his shoulder playing with one of her scissors. It was simple like that. A simple movement, a simple moment. Cause that is who Beck&Jade are. That is what Bade means. Right? ;)

**~THE END~**

**That's it Bade and Cade lovers. This is the end of this story. Thank you again all for your love and your amazing reviews. I'm not done with writing yet so you won't get away from me so easily muhaha. I am currently co-writing a new Bade story called .you with my amazing friend **** . .mean. First chapter will be uploaded after the end of her other story My last chance (which we are co-writing it since chapter 14). And I am on the thought of writing another bade story on my own. So those who want, please stay tuned so then you can go and check out all our new creations!OK enough talking. I'm outta here. BYE GUYSSSS!**


End file.
